1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid fertilizer applicators and more specifically it relates to a no-till drill liquid fertilizer applicator system for effectively protecting a fertilizer dispensing tube on a no-till drill while dispensing liquid fertilizer with small grain seed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Liquid fertilizer systems for seed drills are well-known in the art. Conventional liquid fertilizer systems utilize an exposed fertilizer dispensing tube that is prone to being engaged by rocks and other foreign objects resulting in damage to the dispensing tube (e.g. cuts, breaks, etc.). When a dispensing tube is damaged, this not only negatively affects the dispensing of the liquid fertilizer but it also results in downtime for the seed drill while the dispensing tube is being repaired.
While conventional fertilizer dispensing tubes may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for effectively protecting a fertilizer dispensing tube on a no-till drill while dispensing liquid fertilizer with small grain seed. Conventional fertilizer dispensing systems are prone to becoming damaged during usage.
In these respects, the no-till drill liquid fertilizer applicator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively protecting a fertilizer dispensing tube on a no-till drill while dispensing liquid fertilizer with small grain seed.